Solve for $x$ : $2x + 1 = 10$
Explanation: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(2x + 1) - 1 = 10 - 1$ $2x = 9$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{9}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{2}$